vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Cú Alter)
|-|Base= |-|Curruid Coinchenn= Summary Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā) is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Cú Chulainn Alter (クー・フーリン・オルタ, Kū Fūrin Oruta), the twisted form of the Hound of Culann wished for upon a Holy Grail by Medb. Known as the Mad King Cú Chulainn (狂王クー・フーリン, Kyōnō Kū Fūrin), he exists to "devour and ravage the land of America." The wish has changed him from his normal self, not even reflecting his berserk form in life. Differing from the normal appearance of Cú Chulainn under the Berserker class, all of his equipment has been altered and his temperament has been reversed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A with normal attacks, 6-B with his Noble Phantasms Name: Berserker, Cú Chulainn Alter, Mad King Cú Chulainn Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Altered Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Rune Magic, Expert Spear Wielder and Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can crush his opponent's fighting spirit, Can materialize numerous barbs to impale targets and manifest Curruid's skeleton, Can summon faeries and the spirits of the earth to aid him, Can instantly kill his opponents, Is able to instinctively defend himself against projectiles, Can fight on with fatal injuries Attack Potency: At least Mountain level with normal attacks (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to Heracles), Country level with his Noble Phantasms (The thrown version of Alter's Gae Bolg is on par with Karna's, Arjuna's and Scathach's strongest Noble Phantasms, mortally wounded Karna with Gouging Spear of Carnage, Disemboweled Scathach to the point of incapacitation with Curruid Coinchenn) Speed: Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Has A+ Rank Agility, the highest possible for a Servant) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25+ via power-scaling to Saber Striking Strength: At least Class PJ, Class ZJ with his Noble Phantasms Durability: At least City level+ (Has B+ Rank Endurance, survived Vasavi Shakti despite being a demigod with C-Rank Divinity and being blown to pieces), At least Mountain level with Curruid Coinchenn (Gets a complete Rank Up, making him comparable to Heracles), possibly higher (Survived Karna's Vasavi Shakti, albeit with heavy injuries that his regeneration healed), Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range Several meters with Gae Bolg and Curruid Coinchenn, Several kilometers with Gae Bolg's activation Standard Equipment: Gae Bolg and the skeleton of Curruid Intelligence: Despite being a Berserker, Cú Chulainn Alter has retained most of his reason, allowing him to perform complex techniques and attacks that even Scáthach was unaware of. He is ruthless in combat, mercilessly impaling foes from behind and scouring the land as per Medb's wishes. He is a nihilist by nature, believing everything to be meaningless in the end, making him willing to damage his own body to end a target and seeing his own existence as a mere tool for his Master. Weaknesses: Cú Chulainn Alter is a nihilist by nature, utilizing Curruid Coinchenn prevents him from using Gae Bolg or its derivative Noble Phantasm Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms * Curruid Coinchenn: Beast of Crunching Deathtusk: (噛み砕く死牙の獣クリード・コインヘン, Koinhen Kurīdo: Kamikudaku Shiga no JūKurīdo): Cú Chulainn's wrath summons forth the skeleton of the sea monster Curruid, whose ribs were used to craft Gáe Bolg, and wears it as armour. The armour is offensive in nature, raising his strength to EX rank, ranking up his endurance, but prohibiting the use of Gáe Bolg. In addition, its claws seem to bear the same effect as the Gáe Bolg spoken of in legend, skewering the afflicted target with countless barbs to prevent regeneration. *'Gáe Bolg: Gouging Piercing Spear of Carnage' (抉り穿つ鏖殺の槍ゲイ・ボルク, Gei Borugu: Eguri ugatsu ōsatsu no yari) is the technique utilized by the Alter version of Cu Chulainn. A homing magic spear missile. It is Cu Chulainn's proper Noble Phantasm. By throwing the spear at such a force that would damage his own body, the attack gains power and range over one used by a normal Cu Chulainn. The spear inflicted area-of-effect instant death to the enemies, or great damage if instant death is avoided. The damage on the user's body is instantly healed by Rune magic, though he still withstands great pain. Much like the other uses of Gae Bolg, damage inflicted by this move is difficult to heal. Class Skills *'Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka, localized as "Blind Rage") A skill that raises a Servant's basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. Despite having an EX-rank in this skill, Cú Chulainn Alter's actual Rank is C, boosting his parameters at the cost of his own will and pride. Personal Skills *'Battle Continuation' (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō, localized as "Marshall"): is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Berserker's A-Rank Battle Continuation makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound (i.e. having his heart or head completely destroyed). This is further supplemented by his ability to regenerate, making him even harder to restrain and weaken, much less kill him. *'Divinity' (神性, Shinsei): is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. *'Fairies Maddening' (精霊の狂騒, Seirei no kyōsō?): Cu Chulainn Alter is able to summon the faeries and spirits of the earth to sow discord in the minds of his foes, crushing their fighting spirit and lowering their strength and agility. *'Protection from Arrows' (矢避けの加護, Ya-yoke no Kago): is an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through exceptional means, such as hearing the sound of air being cut, or sensing the killing intent of the enemy. As long as the shooter is within the line of sight, this skill user can track down ranged weapons with his eyes and defend against them. Does not apply for attacks made from extremely far distances or with a great area-of-effect. Cú Chulainn Alter is still able to use this skill despite the effects of Mad Enhancement, allowing him to easily deflect most projectiles. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Spirits Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summons Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6